Ton regard
by Dark Ella
Summary: POV Ron. En ce jour très spécial, Ron fait une déclaration très spéciale. Le regard d'Harry à fait bien des conquêtes, mais celle-là est sûrement la plus importante de toute...


**Petit OS sans prétention qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment. Drarry (donc homophobe s'abstenir de commentaires) POV Ron.**

**Bonne lecture!**

**

* * *

**

Je ne sais pas si tu t'en rends compte, mais il a toujours fait parti de ta vie. En fait, il a été le premier « vrai » sorcier que tu ais rencontré sur le chemin de Traverse, tu dois t'en souvenir, dans la boutique de Mme Guipure. Il t'a laissé une forte impression…et des tas de questions sur le monde sorcier. Ensuite tu l'as revu à dans le Poudlard Express. On peut dire que ça n'a pas été le coup de foudre, loin de là. Mais il a laissé en toi une marque indélébile à ce moment là je crois. Il était devenu ton ennemi officiel, le seul et unique.

_Regard tendre._

Quelques heures avant dans le train on s'était rencontrés, et je fus alors désigné officiellement comme ton meilleur ami, j'étais surtout ton premier ami comme je l'appris plus tard. Et je dois dire que tu l'étais aussi. J'avais toujours vécu d'après mes frères, toujours hérité d'affaires qui avaient déjà servi ; alors quand tu m'as offert ton amitié toute neuve, si pure, quand tu m'as choisi moi Ronald Weasley alors Draco Malfoy te proposait son amitié, j'ai été ému au-delà des mots.

Ca va faire vraiment fleur bleue, mais tu as une place toute particulière dans ma vie et dans mon cœur Harry. On a tout vécu ensemble, lorsqu'on s'est rencontré nous n'étions que des enfants, nous avons grandit ensemble. Nos premières galères, nos premières peurs, nos premiers amours surtout.

_Gloussements._

Je me souviens, en première année tu semblais émerveillé par tout ce qui se passait autour de toi, ayant grandit avec des moldus tout l'univers de la magie t'étais inconnu. Et tu n'as pas changé Harry, tu es toujours aussi émerveillé par tout ce que tu vois. C'est cette manière que tu as de regarder le monde avec tes yeux qui le rend plus beau je pense. Je suis même prêt à parier que c'est en souriant à Voldemort que tu as réussi à le détruire enfin. Ton regard a quelque chose de captivant, vraiment. Lorsque tu nous regardes, moi ou Hermione, lorsque tu regardes des enfants ; tu as toujours cette étincelle qui fait briller ton regard et qui nous captive tous.

Mais je pense que tu ne te rendais pas compte de ton regard, d'ailleurs tu ne dois toujours pas t'en rendre compte. Non, ne fronce pas les sourcils Harry, c'est vrai. Si on en est là aujourd'hui, tout le mérite en revient à ton regard. Mais en particulier de ton regard sur lui. Dès que tes yeux se posaient sur lui, ils étaient immédiatement plus…plus vifs, plus vivant. Oui, c'est ça, plus vivant.

_Soupire agacé._

Mais ça ne date pas de la fin de la guerre, ce serait trop simple. Tu peux lever les yeux au ciel, ça ne changera rien. Depuis toujours, tes yeux cherchent les siens, tu le cherches dans la foule et dès que tu le vois, tu ne le lâches plus. Quitte à dire des âneries pour le retenir, quitte à te battre avec lui pour pouvoir le toucher et laisser toi aussi ta marque sur lui.

Tu sais, j'ai une théorie. Elle va sûrement te faire sourire, mais je pense que tes yeux sont nés lorsque tu l'as vu la première fois. Comme un oisillon qui prend pour sa mère la première personne qu'il voit. Et bien là, c'est la même chose ; tes yeux ont reconnu Malfoy comme leur unique faiblesse et leur plus grande force à la fois.

_Incompréhension. _

J'étais là quand tu étais tout chamboulé par la blessure qu'il s'était faite. Il était rentré de mission, inconscient. Je crois que c'est ce jour-là en voyant ta panique que j'ai vraiment pris conscience de la place qu'il prenait dans ta vie, et que jamais je ne ferai le poids. Alors je t'ai consolé, je t'ai dis qu'il était coriace et j'ai essayé de mettre mon animosité de côté, parce que je savais qu'il ferait partie de ta vie même si tu ne le savais pas encore, quoi que j'en pense.

Puis tes regards se sont accrut, les siens aussi étaient de la partie. Et moi je restais là, à vous regarder en souriant. Je ne vais pas te le cacher, ça n'a pas était facile. Au début je pensais à une blague, une mauvaise que tu me faisais. J'ai même pleuré quand j'ai surpris votre premier baiser. Mais je sais désormais que jamais je ne pourrai changer ça, et que tu es bel et bien amoureux de Face de Fouine.

_Rires_

Mais en fait, je m'en doutais depuis tellement de temps que ça paraissait presque la suite logique de l'histoire. Comme je le disais au début, il a laissé une marque indélébile en toi Harry. C'est grâce à lui que tu es tel que tu es maintenant. Grâce à votre rivalité que tu as appris à combattre, à votre entraide ensuite que tu as pu vaincre, et à votre amour enfin que t'es reconstruit.

Donc Harry, mon frère, mon ami de toujours, je crois qu'a la fin de ce monologue je n'ai qu'une seule chose à faire. Harry, Draco, je lève mon verre à votre santé et souhaite tous le bonheur possible aux jeunes mariés.

* * *

**Une petite review pour l'auteure? *****yeux du chat de Shrek* ^^**


End file.
